1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hinges, and more particularly to a hinge mechanism applied in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many electronic devices that include hinged elements. To ensure that one part of the electronic device is capable of rotating relative to the other part thereof, a hinge mechanism applied in an electronic device often includes a first bracket, a second bracket, and two pivoting shafts. The first bracket and the second bracket are respectively sleeved on the pivoting shafts. The hinge mechanism further includes other elements, such as a plurality of friction members, resilient members, and fasteners sleeved on the pivoting shafts to provide axial force between the elements.
In use, the first bracket is rotated, and it drives one of the pivoting shafts to rotate relative to the other one of the pivoting shafts. Therefore, the two parts of the electronic device are capable of rotating relative to each other.
However, in order to open or close the electronic device, a user must exert continuous force on one part of the electronic device, and may take a relatively long time to open or close.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.